I. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an actuator and detachable connector of a flexible clip applier (e.g., for applying a surgical clip).
II. Discussion of the Background Art
Surgical instruments have been developed for use with a variety of endoscopic surgical techniques and procedures. In particular, in the conventional art, clip applier for occlusion and ligation of vessels are well known.
Conventional clip appliers typically include an elongated body having a proximal end connected to an actuating mechanism, and a pair of jaws supported at the distal end.
In one exemplary embodiment of a conventional art clip applier, the jaws include a pair of opposing jaw members which are movable with respect to each other. In this regard, the jaws may be configured to grasp a target area (e.g., a section of body tissue) therebetween. Thus, the jaws are moved relative to each other when an operator operates an actuating handle coupled to an actuating mechanism. In some conventional art clip appliers, multiple surgical clips are supported in the elongated body and moved distally, one at a time, into the jaw members in preparation for being applied to a section of tissue.
There are several disadvantages associated with conventional clip appliers as described and as currently used. For example, conventional clip appliers have a rigid elongated body for receiving surgical clips therein. Therefore, these conventional clip appliers cannot extend through, e.g., an endoscope having an elongated channel that includes at least one curved portion.
Additionally, because of the rigid elongated body of the conventional clip applier, the distal end of the clip applier (e.g., proximate the jaws) may become damaged during assembly, transport, etc.